


First Day

by Capsicle2013



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Peter Parker, Kindergarten, M/M, Married Couple, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Peter is Not Impressed, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Peter is nervous about his first day of kindergarten. Then he meets Ned and maybe it's not so bad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JS3639](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/gifts).

> I've had this idea in my head for awhile and finally got around to working on it. I like writing cute, fluffy stories with Peter as a kid! Enjoy!

Peter knew this day was going to come. He had heard his parents talk about it, but he never really believed them. He always thought he would get to spend all of his time with them, but he was quickly learning that wasn’t the case and his parents had been serious. He had to go to school.

Kindergarten was supposed to be fun and exciting. A place where he would make friends and learn new things. At least that’s what he was told. Now standing in the doorway of his new classroom, Peter is realizing his parents lied about that too.

He hides himself behind his daddy’s legs, only peering out when a chorus of playful giggles from the other kids reach his ears. He grows curious as he watches them play and explore the classroom, but he’s still afraid to approach them, finding security behind his daddy.

Peter hugs the stuffed toy he brought from home tightly against his chest. He knows toys from home aren’t allowed, but this wasn’t just any toy; it was special.

The Captain America plush has always been his favorite toy. It brings him comfort when he’s scared and doesn’t have his papa to make the monsters go away. Though there didn’t appear to be any monsters in kindergarten, Peter was still hesitant to go without his papa. It wasn’t fair that he had to work.

His daddy shifts and Peter is forced to let go. He’s quick and scrabbles to find purchase in his daddy’s expensive slacks. His daddy makes a noise above him, one that Peter has heard before and he knows a lecture is right around the corner.

“Kiddo, come on. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Tony tells his son. Peter isn’t convinced and peers over his daddy’s legs to catch another glimpse of his classmates.

“I wanna go home,” he says, voice quiet and scared. His daddy huffs again and Peter waits for the lecture.

But it never comes.

Tony turns and gets down on one knee, now eye level with his nervous son. Peter hugs his toy harder, big brown eyes linking with ones like his own.

“Pete, it’s okay,” Tony assures, reaching out to take his son’s hands, but Peter only squeezes his toy tighter. Tony sighs. “You have to go, kiddo.”

“I wanna go home,” Peter repeats, this time a little louder than before. His classmates are still giggling and he peeks over in their direction, quickly turning back to his daddy when he starts speaking again.

“I know, but kindergarten isn’t scary. Trust me, kid this is the only time school is fun. Unless you wanna count college but-” Peter frowns at those words and Tony sighs again. “Never mind, forget what I said.”

“I want papa.”

“I know, believe me I do too but he’s working right now. He’s doing Captain America stuff.”

Peter pouts. He hates it when his papa does Captain America stuff. He knows that he has the coolest parents in the world, but sometimes he wants all of their attention.

“I wanna go home with you.” If he can’t have his papa then he’d rather spend time with his daddy in the lab like he normally does.

Tony shakes his head. “No can do, kiddo. I have a meeting and you have to be here. It’s gonna be fun.”

Peter is doubtful. The classroom breaks into another round of giggles and this time he allows his gaze to linger on the other kids a little longer. Tony notices and shifts so that his son can have a better view.

“See? Not so bad. You can do this, Pete.” Tony smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to his son’s head. He stands and offers a hand. “You ready?”

Peter is still hesitant but he takes his daddy’s hand. With his other he clutches the plush toy, not wanting to let it go. He lets his daddy lead him further into the room and it’s then when his nerves get the best of him. He runs back to his original spot behind Tony’s legs.

“Pete, I gotta go. You’re gonna be okay,” Tony tries again. Peter doesn’t make an attempt to move and Tony sighs. He wishes his husband was here to help.

“I want papa,” Peter says.

There was no denying that he was closer with Steve. He loved both of his parents, but his papa was the first one he found comfort in. His papa’s voice was the first sound he ever heard. Peter felt safe with him. He needed Captain America.

“Pete, he’s coming home soon. I promise.” This time Tony’s words have an effect on his son and Peter slowly loosens the grip he has on Tony’s pants.

“Can I keep it?” Peter asks, eyes wide and pleading when he thinks Tony will take his toy from him.

“Yeah.” Tony smiles and he leans down to press another kiss to his son’s head.

Peter smiles and hugs his toy, then he’s throwing his arms around Tony’s waist, his incredible strength causing his daddy to stumble backward.

“You good now?” Tony ruffles Peter’s messy curls, chuckling when Peter frowns up at him.

“Daddy, stop it! You’re embarrassing me.”

“Sorry, Sorry,” Tony apologizes and he lifts his son up, smiling when Peter wraps him in a big hug. “Have a good day, kiddo. I love you.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

Tony presses one last kiss to his son’s head, then he’s placing him down. He expects Peter to hide again, but when he doesn’t, Tony knows he’s going to be just fine.

Peter takes a few steps forward, then he’s turning around to wave to his daddy. He watches as Tony leaves, then with a deep breath, he takes another step into the room.

His classmates grab his attention, but he doesn’t approach them, too afraid of how they were going to be. He’s never had to make friends before. He was used to being at home with his parents and his aunts and uncles. Now he was alone and more nervous than he’s ever been.

Peter brings his favorite toy closer, squeezing it hard when tears gather in his eyes. He turns toward the door, wishing his daddy hadn’t left. He wants to go home. He doesn’t want to go to kindergarten.

A little boy across the room catches his attention and Peter notices how scared and sad he looks. Peter feels the same way and he wants to cheer up the boy. He notices the tears running down his classmates’ face, but it’s the familiar image printed on his t-shirt that Peter pays the most attention to.

“Hi,” Peter greets softly. The boy looks up at him with tear-filled eyes and Peter offers a small smile. “I’m Peter.”

“H-hi,” the boy says with a sniff. “My name’s N-Ned.”

Peter smiles and joins Ned on the carpet. “I like Star Wars, too,” he says, gesturing toward the Darth Vader picture on Ned’s shirt.

Ned’s face immediately lights up. “Like me!”

Peter giggles. He’s never met someone as enthusiastic as himself. At home his daddy didn’t understand his fascination with Star Wars. His papa tried, but it was difficult when he was still trying to play catch up. Now Peter feels like he’s found someone who he can relate to, someone who could be his friend.

“I like Captain America, too.” Peter holds up his toy for his new friend to see. Ned gasps and his eyes widen.

“That’s awesome! He’s my favorite and so is Iron Man and Black Widow and Hulk and-”

Peter giggles at his friends’ rambling. He wants to cut in and tell Ned that he knows all of the Avengers, but their teacher is quieting the class and they are instructed to go to their seats. Peter’s thrilled when he realizes his assigned seat is next to Ned.

Maybe today wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

They’re inseparable. They do everything from eating together to playing outside, pretending they’re superheroes fighting crime and saving the world.

Ned not only likes Star Wars and superheroes, but LEGOS are another thing they have in common. Peter is already making plans to invite Ned over so they could play with his Star Wars LEGO sets.

Peter has forgotten all about missing his papa and the fear he had earlier. Ned has made all those doubts disappear and he’s found a new comfort in his new friend. He never wants to leave.

When the day comes to an end, Peter and Ned remain together. They sit on the carpet while they wait for their parents to pick them up, playing with the Captain America plush and LEGO characters they've created.

“I want you to come to my house,” Peter says, already envisioning Ned’s face when he walks into the Avenger Compound. “We’ll have so much fun!”

“Yeah!” Ned agrees excitedly.

“I just need to ask my daddy. He should be here soon.”

“I think I see him!”

Peter’s head snaps up toward the door, expecting to find his daddy waiting for him, but when a familiar figure greets him instead, his face lights up and he jumps up. “Papa!” He cries, running toward him as fast as he can.

Steve smiles and kneels down, opening his arms to hug his son. He forgets just how strong his son can be and he briefly loses his balance, falling backward before quickly catching himself.

Peter is hugging him tightly. “Papa, I missed you so much!”

“I know, bud. I missed you too.”

Peter pulls away, a small frown appearing over his face. “Are you gonna leave again?”

“No,” Steve smiles and reaches out to brush his son’s curly hair from his face. “No missions for a while.”

“Yay!” Peter’s smile returns, his brown eyes bright and full of happiness. “Papa, you need to meet my bestest friend!”

Peter turns to wave his friend over. Ned is hesitant at first, then he gets up from his spot on the carpet and rushes toward Peter. He peers up at the tall man, brows slightly furrowed as he takes him in. Then his eyes are widening and Peter can’t help but giggle. He knew his papa’s disguise couldn’t fool his best friend.

“Your dad is Captain America!” Ned exclaims. His outburst draws attention, but it’s nothing Peter hasn’t seen before. Ned hasn’t been the first person to freak out at the sight of Captain America.

Steve chuckles and holds a finger up to his lips. “It’s our little secret.”

Ned nods his head. “I won’t tell!”

“Papa, can Ned come over and play? He likes LEGOS too!” Peter says and Ned nods his head in agreement.

“LEGOS huh? I think we can work something out.” Steve smiles when his son and his new best friend cheered excitedly.

“Tomorrow! He can come tomorrow and Daddy will be there and Auntie Nat and Uncle Bucky and-”

“Okay,” Steve quickly cuts in, knowing his son could ramble for hours if given the chance. “Let’s talk to Daddy hmm?”

Peter nods his head, then he’s turning toward Ned. “You can come home with me tomorrow. Maybe we can take the jet!”

Ned is growing excited again from the mention of riding in a jet and it starts up another conversation between the two boys. They talked for a few more minutes until Steve steps in and reminds Peter that it’s time to leave. With a heavy sigh Peter grabs his things, then he’s giving Ned the biggest hug.

“Wow!” Ned cries when Peter pulls away. “You’re super strong!”

Peter smiles proudly. “Look what else I can do!”

Steve is quick to intervene, not wanting to issue another apology for the mess his son makes. It wouldn’t be the first time Peter’s webbed up a place. “Pete, maybe later,” he suggests and with a frown Peter listens.

Peter gives Ned another hug, then he takes his papa’s hand and they leave.

“Papa?” Peter says as they make their way down the hall.

Steve glances down at him. “Yeah, bud?”

“I think I like kindergarten.”


End file.
